Tales of Symphonia: Our Way
by Sisterly Vibes
Summary: (Takes place after both games)this our imagination so all of the chapters for the story will be random or it'll eventually follow a story pattern it's mostly just for fun Enjoy!
Tales of Symphonia Our Way

Chapter 1

Lloyd Banned from the Mall

Disclaimer: We own nothing unless stated otherwise, when we switch to **bold** something important is being shared. Enjoy the story, we gladly take constructive criticism but completely rude comments will be deleted. This is our first fanfiction so please be gentle.

-Chloe and Sophie

Colette Brunel and her best friend Marta Lualdi were doing their usual pastime: sitting in the middle of the floor playing with dolls. After the disbandment of the Vanguard (all of who were put in jail for their crimes against Teth'alla and the church of Martel) Marta's father Brute Lualdi was going to be in jail for a long time so Sheena offered Marta a room at Regal's mansion in Altamira she couldn't refuse (Sheena threatened to use Undine if she did) **Confused?**

 **Let us explain:**

 **(Shortly after the end of Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World when all the fighting and battles were over Sheena and Regal realized that they had a deep connection that couldn't be denied, and after yelling, denying, and gagging (Lloyd gagged the most) a few months later there was a beautiful wedding in Mizuho surrounded by all their friends and family (Zelos was the most outraged but it only lasted for a few moments after he checked out a blonde in a skirt) Shortly afterwards Regal and Sheena moved into the mansion in Altamira Sheena realizing Marta having nowhere to go started out inviting her to dinner a few times a week, she visited more and more until Regal and Sheena sat her down and asked if she wanted to be a part of their family and Marta happily obliged (she would never forget her real parents of course but was touched by their offer) Shortly after they adopted Emil as well and Marta and her "prince" became brother and sister and the rest is history.)**

As Marta and Colette played and laughed in Marta's bedroom Emil Suddenly burst through the door, shouting at the top of his lungs "Hey what's up"?! Marta looked at her brother and growled: "Ugh don't you knock"?! He looked apologetically and whispered "Oh sorry" he exits the room knocks and re enter's saying: "Hey what's up"?! Marta rolled her eyes while Colette giggled. "Come on Colette we have to wait until Presea gets here." Emil looked up "Where are you guys going?" Marta growled "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GO DIG A HOLE!" Emil's eyes flashed and turned dark red "Excuse me?!" Marta frowned "Oh it's you." Colette smiled and giggled "Hi Ratatosk!" He stared blankly at her as she hadn't spoken. Marta then grabbed Colette's hand so they could get ready. Just then a crash is heard from the front room we they get there broken glass is all over the ground the crash had been caused by none other than Lloyd Irving. Lloyd looks up and smiles at them happily "Hey what's…" But stops short after he notices Ratatosk, Lloyd glared and exclaimed: "Oh why is he here?" Instead of answering Marta yelled "Why don't you use the front door like a normal person you idiot?!" Lloyd looked down sheepishly and replied, "The front door was locked….." Ratatosk gave him a devilish smirk "The door doesn't have a lock you bastard." Lloyd flushed angrily "Yes it….." But stopped short after noticing the front door didn't have a lock. A few minutes later after the glass had been cleaned up (And Lloyd had been threatened by Sheena about paying for the window) A very confused Genis and Presea entered through the front door (Like normal people) And Genis said: "Why is the front door open?" Marta shot him a look and he quickly shut up.

Colette being the cute bubbly person she is grabbed Presea and Marta's hands, "Let's go to the mall and see the Tenebies." Marta stared at her best friend "Don't you mean dogs?" Colette looked offended and hurt as she angrily said with a squeak in her voice " TENEBIES!" After the girls gathered their things Marta warned the boys once more not to break anything or else they'd be dead.

(Time skip brought to you by Lloyd's hair gel)

Lloyd, Ratatosk, and Genis all sat on the floral print couch Lloyd and Ratatosk were watching a cartoon while Genis read a spell book beside them "I'm so bored" Lloyd yelled childishly, suddenly his face brightened "Guys I have an idea!" And he proceeded to stand on top of the coffee table. Genis rolled his eyes and thought of all the other "ideas" Lloyd had over the years as he sarcastically replied: "Oh this should be good" Lloyd glared, Ratatosk sighed obviously it pained him to admit this, "Well your idea is probably better than watching this stupid show Genis and Lloyd both looked at him blankly "I mean who would want to watch a stupid show about a demon who wants to open up the Realm of Monsters." Lloyd continued his plan a sparkle in his eyes "We should follow the girls!" Ratatosk raised an eyebrow and smirked "Aren't you banned from the mall?" Genis stared at his best friend "You were banned?" Lloyd glared and yelled "UNKNOWN REASONS!" Ratatosk gave a dark chuckle "You tried to peek…." But Lloyd's gloved hand covered his mouth "UNKNOWN REASONS!"

"We can't follow the girls if you're banned." Genis replied looking back at his book which was far more interesting than this conversation. A flash of hurt crossed over Lloyd's face, but he turned around and brought out three outfits from behind his back "Which is why I bought these." Genis face palmed he had no idea what he was getting into.

(Time skip brought to you by Genis's kendama)

An hour later the three boys were dressed head to toe in black while a boom box played a mysterious tune behind them Genis growled annoyed: "Isn't this stupid enough? Why are we dressed like this?" Lloyd casually replied "Because I'm banned from the mall duh!" Ratatosk scoffed "You're banned were not he raised an eyebrow isn't the boom a little much?" Lloyd scoffed "No" as he held it against his chest, Genis who had already enough that day tried to grab the boom box from Lloyd. As they fought over the boom box one of them hit the play button and they all jumped as "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" blasted through the speakers, panicked they threw the boom box to the ground before a security guard could see them.

(Time skip brought to you by Ratatosk's smirk)

After hours of following the girls around the mall (Lloyd claimed it was to watch the girls so they wouldn't get hurt Ratatosk claimed it was so a certain blonde chosen wouldn't get hit on by the many men that came to the mall but Lloyd wouldn't hear it)

After losing track of the girls (Genis was supposed to be watching them) they ducked into the nearest store in fear of being spotted by security. The boys tried as sneakily as possible to move through the store as the three of them crammed into an oddly girly changing room. "Brilliant plan Sherlock I think my spleen just moved into my stomach" Ratatosk growled Genis had to agree he wasn't comfortable with Lloyd's armpit in his face. Lloyd stared around the changing he swore it looked familiar, "why do I feel like I've been here before?' Lloyd shook that feeling out of his mind as he proceeded to open the changing room curtain thinking the coast was clear.

It wasn't

They came face to face with a woman holding a pile of underwear everyone the four of them screamed then more female customers screamed an alarm rang above the manager had said something about calling security Genis wanted to hide back in a changing room. A minute later a buff security guard came and dragged the three of them to his office where they were then labeled "peeping toms" (Genis tried to convince the officer it was a misunderstanding but when camera's caught the whole thing your argument becomes unless) The three were read their rights and were each forced to have a mugshot taken:

Mug shots:

Lloyd: tongue stuck out, peace sign with eyes closed

Ratatosk: Glaring at the camera giving the cop a blurry middle finger

Genis: Frowning with an annoyed expression

That was the day Lloyd was banned from the mall for life and Victoria's Secret wasn't a secret anymore.


End file.
